All is Far in Love the and War
by darkromancelove
Summary: Ambreigns one-shot. *Warning: Slash, spanking, and bondage After the main event at Fastlane, how will Roman Reigns handle his boyfriend Dean Ambrose's low blow tactics to try and win? there are loving moments so don't let the warning give you the impression that it is a violent story.


**All is Fair in Love and War**

 **I do not own any WWE characters. Warning there is slash, graphic sex scenes, spanking and bondage so you have been warned. But it is a sweet one shot so I don't want you to think this is about violence because it's not. I hope everyone enjoys!**

Dean Ambrose rolled out of the ring onto the matted floor in a heap. Every bone, muscle, and joint hurt, ached or was sore but that didn't slow his movements as he quickly made his way to his feet and made his way to the back. He was relieved that Roman was too busy celebrating his big win to notice him slithering away with his tail tucked between his legs. He didn't have time to hate himself, he needed to get away from Roman first, there would be plenty of time to hate himself later with a big bottle of whiskey to sooth his troubled soul, if that was even possible.

He could still picture it all in his head, chair shot after chair shot. Thank God he didn't see the hurt and pain in Roman's face when he turned on him. He had warned Roman in advance that he was there to win but to use the chair shots on Roman was like a knife in the heart after Seth had betrayed them. No one had to tell him that he was sad, pathetic and useless, he would know when he finally got the nerve up to face Roman, his fierce brown eyes would let him know. Maybe Roman would calm down by that time, hopefully.

Each chair shot felt like he was destroying a part of himself but that was what he did best, ruin anything and everything good in his life so that his life would be nothing but pain and misery. Right now that was all he deserved was pain and misery but he was scared to face Roman.

Roman was perfect. He was kind, caring, supportive, and loving until you turn on him and then he would make you suffer. Dean knew that Roman would be looking for vindication. Dean couldn't blame him though. He had done the worst thing possible to his lover and he didn't know if Roman would ever forgive him. He had let ambition get the better of him. When he stood there looking down at Roman, his heart screamed at him to throw the chair away but his ego, the one that hated being known as Roman's sidekick, always in Roman's shadow had taken over.

Dean closed his eyes as he practically fell into the locker room he shared with Roman. His breathing was ragged and now that he felt somewhat safe in the dingy, smelly room. He laid there letting what he had done wash over him and he grabbed his head in anger and frustration in himself. He loved Roman with every inch of his soul. Which was why now he realized he needed to wait here for Roman. Wait for the hurt, the disappointment, and the hate. He didn't think he could bear it if Roman hated him.

He needed to just wait right here and beg Roman to forgive him. He hurt like hell but his heart hurt the most. He sat there for what seemed like a life sentence. He didn't move he just laid right where he fell when he had entered the locker room. Gradually his breathing returned to normal and the fear began to take over his senses again. Dean sat up slowly feeling all the aches and used the wall as a support to stand.

By now all of his co-workers would have been long gone, he would have no way to leave now even if he wanted to. Dean stood nervously feeling a little better with his balance. He was still shaky but he knew that was his nerves. He took a deep breath and ran his hand threw his messy hair now dried was a curly mess. He should have showered; it was a rough match. He felt sticky from the dried sweat.

Dean looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, heavy footsteps. Dean knew it was too late now. He would have to just hope that Roman wouldn't hate him and throw him out of his life forever. He stood there biting his lip as Roman walked in the door and slammed it hard behind him.

Roman was an imposing figure. He looked like a Roman God ready for battle. Now that Dean was no longer in the ring, all of that bravado failed him. In the ring he was loud, brash, and obnoxious, but with Roman it was different. He soothed his disturbed thoughts and rebellious feelings, at least until he stepped into the ring. In the ring, Dean was out of control and that was what happened tonight. His competitive, ambitious nature came through. Unfortunately, he had a tendency to hurt people when he entertained and wasn't thinking and tonight he hurt Roman.

As soon as Roman walked into the room, his gray eyes searched for Dean. He wasn't sure if Dean would even be there. When Dean knew he fucked up, he would sometimes take off afraid that Roman would throw him away as if he was garbage. That was how he was treated all his life and that was what he always expected. It always made dealing with Dean tricky.

Roman met Dean's timid blue eyes. Dean was fidgety as Roman glared at him. Roman was pissed but there was no way he would just let Dean go. Roman loved him too much but he was hurt but he couldn't let Dean off the hook that easily. Dean needed a firm hand just as much as he needed to feel wanted and loved.

"What the fuck was that out there Dean?" Roman practically growled. He had dealt with Dean long enough to know that I you came at him weak, he wouldn't respect you.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but words felled him. What could he say. He let the need for gold take over his common sense. He knew that as a competitor, he needed to do whatever he had to do to win, but the chair shot was a low blow. So he just dropped his head, partly in shame and mostly because he was just disgusted in himself.

Dean had a tendency for fucking up, sometimes Roman felt as if it was lifelong dream to destroy himself and anyone closes to him. But Roman was not going to let that happen. He could tell that Dean felt awful about his underhanded tactic.

"Go take your shower now!" Roman ordered angrily.

Dean was confused for a moment, he thought for sure that Roman was going to kick his ass out but he hadn't and that gave Dean hope. He knew he was in for a long night. Roman rarely got this angry but when Dean pissed him off that badly, there was always repercussions.

Dean felt his dick twitch excitedly. Dean loved rough sex. Sometimes he felt as if he pissed Roman off on purpose just to get his typically loving lover to take it to the next level. Dean was always just worried when he would push Roman too far and walk away from him instead.

Dean hurriedly went to take his shower but was disappointed when Roman didn't join him and instead waited until he was done before taking his shower. They both didn't waste too much time since they had to drive to the next city which was still a few hours away.

The car ride was extremely uncomfortable and Dean felt as if maybe Roman hadn't told him to get out because no one else would put up with his crazy ass. It was a disheartening thought. The silence was unbearable but Dean just stared out the window into the blackened night. The world whizzed by in a blur, so fast and unrecognizable.

Once they made it to the hotel, Dean laid his bags in the corner of the room. No reason for them to really unpack since they had to be out by 11 a.m. He was starting to wish that Roman would scream at him or say something to him at all. The silent treatment was getting harder and harder to deal with. When Dean turned toward Roman his eyes were still downcast. He was scared to look at Roman _. He had to hate me, I hate me_ , Dean thought sadly.

Roman stood there and watched Dean. The car ride didn't lessen his anger a bit. He had to admit that he needed to calm down because he was worried he would hurt Dean and that is what is tricky with dealing with Dean. There was a very fine line between what Dean needed and where it would damage him even further.

Dean would be fine for months and do some crazy just to get Roman's attention. Well now he had Roman's undivided attention. Roman made Dean stand there a little longer wondering what Roman was thinking or what he was going to do.

"Roman, I'm sorry, I know you must hate me…"

"I don't hate you Dean I'm pretty pissed but I don't hate you." Dean sighed with relief but he knew Roman wouldn't just let this go either.

Roman walked toward Dean and looked him in the eye just so that he could see just how mad he was. His mocha brown eyes were almost black and Dean shivered. He usually preferred Roman's brown eyes compared to the gray contacts he wore in the ring but seeing how dark his eyes were made a chill run down his spine. Roman was a force to reckon with. Dean swallowed uncomfortably.

"Take your clothes off now!" Roman ordered his voice was chilling.

Dean began stripping slowly as Roman watched. Dean was both scared and excited. He loved it when Roman took control of him. He trusted Roman above anyone else. Just realizing that made Dean feel even guiltier. Roman always thought of him, like a protective dad and all Dean did was give him grief.

When Dean was done he stood there not sure what to think. Roman's face was unreadable. Dean was always like an open book but Roman always looked so serious. Roman went over to king size bed and sat down.

"Come here now!"

Dean bit his lip nervously but he obediently shuffled over to Roman. He had a feeling where this was going and he wasn't too pleased but it was more preferable than Roman tossing him out and leaving him. Dean tentatively looked at Roman and he could see that Roman was still mad.

"Over my knee now." Dean admitted that rubbed him the wrong way, the way Roman always tried to act like some over protective dad and when he really fucked up, he would punish him as such but Dean knew he had been wrong.

Roman didn't give Dean a chance to object, he quickly grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him down onto his lap with more force than he had originally planned on using but he was losing his patience rather quickly. Dean yelped when his chest and stomach landed hard on Roman's lap and knees. "Any objections Dean?"

Dean could hear the anger in Roman's voice and didn't want to upset him any further. Truth be told, this was really turning him on and his semi-hard cock was twitching excitedly in anticipation. "No!"

"Good!" Roman said as he gazed down at Dean's perfectly rounded globes. He had to admit that his man had an ass that was flawless. Dean worked hard on his body, one in which Roman was happy about. Roman would have loved him no matter what but looking at this perfect bum, he certainly appreciated the work of art.

The first sting had startled Dean and in yelped in surprise. Roman enjoyed smacking Dean's ass. The second smack stung a little more and with each smack, they got a little more painful. Dean gritted his teeth as he felt Roman's bare hand smacking his ass. The spanks echoed through the room. Dean's ass began turning a bright red and Roman finally stopped when he heard Dean cry out. The blows weren't unbearable but as Dean's bum got more irritated, it became more and more painful.

Roman surveyed his handy work. Dean's ass was bright red. Roman blew on Dean's reddened ass. The cool air helped relieve some of the stinging and throbbing. "Get up!" Dean hated it when Roman sounded so distant. Dean lifted up slowly since the stinging was painful. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he stood up.

"I want you to suck my cock Dean!" Roman ordered next.

Dean looked at Roman. He didn't look quite as pissed as he did earlier so that was good. His mouth watered at the thought of getting Roman's delicious cock in his mouth. Roman took his shoes and socks off throwing them to the side. Roman dropped to his knees in front of Roman and began unbuttoning Roman's jeans. He pulled the obstructing clothing down Roman's long, muscular legs. Roman lifted his feet so that Dean could pull the jeans off and Dean tossed them over by Roman's shoes.

Dean turned his attention back to Roman's beautiful semi hard cock. Dean licked the tip of Roman's cock and it sprang to life feeling Dean's warm tongue licking its smooth head. "Fuck Dean!" Dean licked the tip, caressing the silky flesh. Dean took the tip into his moist mouth and started tonguing the small opening on top of the tip. He could taste a few drops of pre cum leaking out and it was so delicious. Dean's expert tongue began licking the growing length hungrily. Swirling his tongue around the length was driving Roman mad with lust. He couldn't contain his moan when Dean started sucking Roman's thick ball sac, massaging it with is hand as his tongue caressed it. Dean loved making Roman wait. It always made his fucking much more intense. Roman moaned as he looked down at Dean's curly hair as his pink muscle teased his cock.

Dean finally began to swallow Roman's long, huge cock; inch by inch into his hungry mouth, swallowing all that Roman had to offer. Dean could feel Roman's cock at the back of his throat. After that hot little tease number by Dean, Roman put his hands around Dean's head and began to slowly fuck his mouth. Damn did Dean's warm mouth around his cock feel good. Roman's groaned as he slid in and out of Dean's moist mouth with more momentum. Dean could feel the hard member pulsating in his mouth as Roman fucked it. He knew Roman wouldn't last much longer. Dean tried to keep his throat relaxed but Roman still was managing to gag him. Roman moaned and panted as he fucked his lovers sensual mouth. With a few more thrust Roman cried out in hot, heavy passion as he spilled his juices as Dean hungrily drank it up. Dean gulped it all down with an exception of a little that spilled down the side of his chin.

Roman panted roughly trying to get his breath back as Dean kneeled in front of him. Dean was hoping Roman was done being angry with him. He hated it when Roman was pissed with him but Dean could still feel the anger radiating off of Roman. That hadn't completely satisfied the growling beast.

 _Damn that felt good!_ Roman thought as his breathing became more regular. Roman looked down at Dean and saw that he was biting his lip and his hands were curled into fist trying to keep from scratching himself. Dean's nervous twitches always bothered Roman but he had been working hard on controlling the exaggerative twitching but it left him looking pained. His sweet, damaged Dean.

Roman could almost understand Dean's actions. They were both competitive wrestlers. This was for something that wrestlers worked their entire lives for and very few had ever seen the main event of WrestleMania. For Roman, it was about family honor and a legacy, for Dean he was trying to gain respect and gain what he had worked so hard for since he was 16 so it wasn't too hard to understand why Dean took his shot when he had it but it didn't work out. Roman would be main eventing WrestleMania this year and he was going to make sure that everyone watching knew that he was there because he deserved to be there. Even so, Roman couldn't help the hurt and anger he felt deep inside of him.

"Get on the bed and raise your arms up!" Dean's blue eyes looked up in terror. Dean couldn't contain how scared he felt. He hated being tied up. It brought back horrors from his childhood. Roman had only done this a few times and it was usually when he had fucked up majorly. Dean knew that Roman would never hurt him, had never hurt him even with lots of chances and pushed sometimes to his limit, Roman had never really hurt him. His terror stemmed from memories but damn it was hard letting go of old ghost. "NOW! Roman barked.

Dean lowered his eyes realizing Roman was serious. So he slowly got up and went and laid down on the bed. Roman grabbed his discarded belt and went back over to the bed. Dean had laid down and his arms were above his head. Dean knew that he didn't have to do this, Roman wouldn't stop him from walking out the door, but leaving Roman was out of the question.

Roman put Dean's wrist together and bound them together with the belt and then lopped it around the headboard and buckled it. Roman stood there an d admired his Dean who was always self-conscious. The tall, slender man was displayed fully to his admiring gaze. His body was perfectly toned, his waist was incredible small which he never understood but how he loved wrapping his hands around that tiny waist and ramming into him with vigor. Roman's cock began twitching again at the thought of fucking Dean.

Roman tied Dean up with the intention of taking his time, something that Dean hated. Dean was always in a hurry and like the fast, hard quickies. Probably because they were so impersonal. Roman liked a quickie from time to time but he liked making love. A concept that took Dean awhile to grasp. He was use to being used quickly and tossed away but that just wasn't Roman's style.

It was still strange to Dean that Roman like to take his time with him. Dean knew he wasn't ugly but Roman was gorgeous. His long, thick ebony hair that fell in waves down his back. His perfectly sculpted body that earned him so much female attention. Dean knew that Roman wore contacts in the ring, and the gray contrasted beautifully with his darker complexion but Dean preferred his natural brown eyes. His dark brown eyes were smoldering with pure sex. He was just God's perfect specimen including his tribal sleeve tattoo that started from his chest down to his wrist. He was a Samoan beauty of perfection. Dean couldn't help but to stare at him in appreciation. But Roman's most beautiful attribute was his big heart. He was very family oriented, extremely loyal, and he was genuinely loving.

Dean gulped as he felt Roman's big hands began rubbing against his smooth skin. Dean' cock twitched as Roman's hands explored his exposed body. Roman bent down and kissed Dean's soft lips. Dean opened his mouth submissively to Roman's powerful, searching kiss. His tongue roaming hungrily around Dean's soft contours. Dean moaned feeling the sexy Samoans bare skin touching his. He could feel Roman's hard cock against his belly and this was his fate. He was wanting Roman to fuck him right now and Roman was going to take his sweet ass time. Dean growled at knowing that he wanted to feel Roman's buried deep within him. Roman chuckled at how impatient Dean was. He shoved his thick wet muscle down Dean's mouth, enjoying Dean's passionate moan. Dean moaned needing more. All thoughts of being scared tied up were long forgotten. He was now irritated because he wanted feel Roman's hard muscular body beneath his hands.

Dean could feel the sweet kissed Roman planted on his chubby cheeks, on his forehead, and on his chin. Dan gasped when Roman began nibbling on his neck, his teeth marks lightly nipping his skin. Dean's whole body stiffened and groaned when he felt Roman bite him and started sucking on his neck. "FUCK!" Dean groaned from the contrasting sensations of pain and pleasure that rocked his body. Dean could feel the sucking sensation as Roman continued marking him. Dean was going to try and tell him to stop since the ladies could only apply so much make-up to cover it up but then he felt Roman's hand sliding down his chiseled abs and cupped his hard cock and Dean gasped.

Dean tried to free his hands because he wanted to touch Roman so badly but the belt was tight. Dean moaned as he felt Roman stroking his hard cock. He whimpered as his hips bucked into Roman's pleasurable hands. "You like that Baby Boy?" Dean moaned his response as Roman's hand stroked Dean's cock, teasing the tip with a twist to the sensitive head. Dean was panting. "Do you want me to suck that beautiful cock of yours?" Dean loved it when Roman talked sexy to him. Dean bucked his hips with the strokes and whimpered hungrily. Roman smiled that gorgeous breathtaking smile, his dark hair framing his handsome face.

Roman scooted down and settled on Dean's knees. He bent over and his brown eyes held onto Dean's pale blues as his long tongue licked the soft tip, Dean moaned as Roman licked the thick vein on the underside of Dean's cock and his head fell back feeling the electric sparks. "FUCK RO!" Dean growled out as Roman continued licking just the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Dean tried buck into Roman's mouth but Roman held Dean's hips down to his dismay. Dean felt like he was going to explode from the teasing until Roman took Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean's surprised gasp was filled with want as Roman began sucking hungrily on Dean's cock. Dean was falling apart as Roman went down on Dean, enjoying the taste of the younger man in his mouth. Dean's cock was rock hard. Roman massaged Dean's ball sac driving him crazy with desire. Dean was panting and moaning, wanting so bad to fuck Roman's mouth but Roman had a firm hold on his hips and he was at the mercy of Roman's mouth. Dean was so close. His cock was throbbing and pulsating in Roman's mouth and he knew he would cum soon and just as he was about to jump off that cliff into bliss when Roman pulled that sweet mouth of his away.

Dean barely had time to complain when Roman spun him around onto his stomach and forced him onto his knees. Dean wanted to beg Roman to finish but Roman was already lubricating his fingers with his small bottle of lubricate. Dean felt the first finger enter him pretty quickly and then the second. There was a slight burning sensation at the beginning. Dean's cock was painfully hard and he whimpered headily.

Roman had one hand on the small of Dean's back as he worked in the third finger and started scissoring to open him up. He loved Dean on his knees with his perfectly round ass there for him to enjoy. Hearing Dean's moans and whimpers had caused his cock to wake up once again needing much attention, his time from Dean's tight, little ass. Roman watched as his fingers slid in and out of warm hole easily. He couldn't wait any longer. It had been so long since he had Dean. Their schedules had been so hectic that all they had managed was some blowjobs and a couple of hand jobs at work.

Roman lathered up his cock and positioned at Dean's sweet heat. He pushed in gently enjoying watching the tip pop into the tight hole. "FUCK DEAN!" Roman groaned "You're so tight!" Roman slid a little more into Dean. He had felt Dean's body stiffen as soon as he entered the younger man.

The burning sensation had intensified once Roman slid his huge cock into him. His whole body stiffened at the intrusion. Dean took a deep breath knowing the pain was only temporary so he would relax. Feeling the wall muscles clutching his cock tightly relax some as Dean's body adjusted, Roman was able to slide a little more in. Roman could feel the silky walls squeezing him tightly. "Fuck Dean!" Roman panted out as he was finally able to bury himself deeply in the smaller man.

Dean's whole body was burning and stretching. Dean panted and gasped at feeling so full. The pain was sharp but it never lasted long. He felt Roman lean over and kiss his ear. "OK Baby Boy?"

Dean nodded but answered anyway. "Yes!" He squeaked out.

"Good!" Roman whispered sending shivers down Dean's spine before lifting up and he smacked Dean right on his ass that was still red from his earlier spanking and Dean yelped out in surprise. The first plunge made both men moan out in unison. Dean lowered himself giving Roman more access which Roman was happy to take. He started off in a slow rhythm. Dean's warm hole swallowed him up hungrily with each thrust. Dean moaned whorishly when Roman hit his sweet spot. Roman knew his body even better than he did.

Roman admired the nice little view of Dean's ass as he fucked him a little harder. Roman gripped his hips tightly with each thrust. Roman enjoyed a few more thrusts before he pulled out and Dean whined at the loss of Roman's dick deep within him. ''It's OK Baby Boy!" Roman said as he turned Dean back around so Roman could see him. He loved Dean's facial expressions when he was being fucked. Roman flipped his hair back though it still had a tendency of falling over his shoulders.

Roman lifted left leg over his shoulder and not missing a beat, he thrusted back into Dean a lot harder this time. Dean closed his blue eyes and groaned. His cheeks blushed red as Roman bent over him and pounded into his aching hole feverishly. Dean groaned as Roman grunted as he thrusted into Dean Like a wild man. Dean moaned, he needed so badly to have his neglected cock played with but Roman looked intent on making him have to wait.

Roman could feel his balls tightening once again and he knew he was about to blow his load, he put Dean's leg down and lifted up as he continued fucking Dean. He could see Dean's hard cock leaking profusely and he knew he wanted to cum but Roman wanted to make Dean wait.

Dean watched as Roman moaned as he hammered into Dean's tight body and Roman growled as his body lit up and the tingling sensations exploded throughout his powerful frame. Roman's whole body convulsed in pure pleasure as he continued thrusting every drop of his passion into his lover.

Once Roman was completely spent, he sat there still inside of Dean. His breathing was labored and he flipped his hair across his hot, sweaty body. He laid his head down on Dean's flat stomach. Dean moaned as he felt his dick came into contact with Roman's skin. He wanted so badly to cum.

Roman waited until his breathing was normal and he was able to think again. "Roman please!" Dean begged.

Roman met Dean's pale blue eyes and he smiled. "Do you need something Baby?"

"Ro please! I'm sorry!" Dean choked out. He was so hard. He could feel Roman's sweet juices leaking from his hole.

"Tell me you will never leave me!"

Dean knew that after Seth had abandoned him, Roman had a few abandonment and trust issues. Dean had always had those.

"I would never leave you Ro! I love you so much!" Dean choked out with a sob. That was the truth, Dean loved Roman more than anyone else in his whole life. Everyone left him when he did something stupid, but not Roman and Roman was all that he cared about. Everyone else leaving him didn't really bother him but if Roman ever left, he felt like his whole world would end.

"Even though the company has big plans for me?"

"The company has big plans for you and that is because they see what I see, a very talented, hardworking man who never tries to stop learning but you can't ask me to stop trying to get where you are Ro, it's something I have worked my whole life for."

"I wouldn't dream of it! Whatever happens in the ring, stays in the ring, when we come back to our own private world, it needs to be about us only. What we do or accomplish out there doesn't define our relationship."

"I'm so proud of you Ro!" Dean said with a smile.

Roman smiled. "I'm proud of you too Baby!" Roman lifted up and kissed Dean hungrily and passionately before he started kissing his way back down toward Dean's aching cock. The sweet kisses along his chest and belly paled in comparison to when Roman took the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean moaned as Roman bobbed his head up and down Dean's cock. Roman massaged his balls as he swirled his tongue around the tip. "Come on Baby let me taste you!" Roman said hungrily and Dean came completely undone as Roman took his cock back in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked and licked every inch of Dean. He swallowed every drop Dean had to offer as Dean bucked his hips up trying to fuck Roman's mouth. Dean rode out each sensational wave of pleasure and was left a panting mess.

Roman bent over and unbuckled the belt to free Dean and Dean wrapped his arms around Roman protectively enjoying as Roman hugged him. Roman laid back with Dean tucked securely in his arms and Dean 's head buried in the crook of Roman's neck. "I love you!" Dean's raspy voice said sweetly and Roman smiled. "I love you to Baby but if you ever hit me with a chair shot again, I will really tear up your ass!"

Dean blushed thinking that just may not be so bad.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!**


End file.
